Close Your Eyes
by suna's violinist
Summary: While playing a game of truth and dare, Naruto chose truth and is asked why does he keep believing that Sasuke will come back. Happy ending. Sasunaru. Drabble


Close Your Eyes

Summary: While playing a game of truth and dare, Naruto chose truth and is asked why does he keep believing that Sasuke will come back. Happy ending. Sasunaru. Drabble

**I am so sorry I haven't updated anything lately, I'm trying my best but you know how life can be. I was never able to find my binder so I have to rewrite what I lost. This is a drabble that I made because I am currently PROCRASTINATING. What I SHOULD be doing is writing an essay, but I'm obviously not doing that. It's almost 1 am as I'm writing this.**

"Okay Naruto it is your turn. Truth or Dare?" Ino asked. She and Sakura were grinning their heads off. Kiba was pouting in a pink tutu and Shino with his jacket hiding his light blush was wearing a similar tutu but in a light blue color. Shikamaru had his hair down and was standing up, so he couldn't fall asleep. Chouji was covered in clown make-up. Sai and Neji were covered in kisses in various shades of colors. Hinata was on the verge of passing out because she was only wearing extremely short shorts, and a very tight tank top. Rock-Lee was wearing normal clothes. Ten-Ten was still shivering from being forced to skinny dip in the lake not far from where they were. And where they were, is in some abandoned cabin in the woods.

"Truth." Naruto said as quickly as possible. There was no way in hell he will pick Dare with Ino.

"Wimp!" Ino said taunting him.

"Your 'dares' are kissing someone. I rather not kiss anyone in here." Naruto said.

"Fine then, tell us…Why did you stop chasing Sasuke but believe he'll come back?" Ino asked. Naruto blinks a couple of times, while contemplating on how to answer her question. As he opens his mouth he saw everyone lean forward, eagerly waiting for his response. He cleared his throat.

"How do I explain this…" He trailed off before nodding his head.

"Okay everyone close your eyes. Now picture yourself as a little kid. You have no family, no friends, no house, nothing. You live on the streets, no shelter, food or water.

Sometimes the Ramen guy sneakily brings you Ramen. So, Ramen is your favorite food.

The only clothes you can get are the rejects, the colors that are easily noticed. So, Orange is your favorite color.

Now you're six and the 3rd Hokage just realized you're living in the streets, so he tries to provide for you. You now have an apartment. He is supposed to give you money each week and it's supposed to last for the whole week, except that it comes every 2 weeks because the ninja hate you.

Now picture yourself going to the village to buy groceries. Everyone is staring at you with hate in their eyes and you don't know why. They throw stuff at you, mostly stones and rotten fruit.

They call you a demon and sometimes they corner you and beat you up. But you tell yourself

"It's okay. It doesn't matter. You heal quickly anyways. Don't picture yourself killing them, because that will just prove them right. Just smile."

Now you're seven. The Hokage asks if you want to be a ninja. You say yes. Not because you want to kill someone, not because you want to be strong enough to protect yourself. You want to be a ninja because you want to prove to everyone that you're not a demon, you're not going to hurt anyone in this village. You want to protect them because despite everything they have ever done to you, you want to protect them.

Now you're at the ninja academy. You don't know how to read. You don't know how to talk very well. The little you do know is the random words from t.v.

No one likes you. No one notices you're even there half the time. So, you're loud and obnoxious, just so they can notice you're there. Even if they hate you and tell you to shut up, they notice that you exist.

Now picture your best friend right now.

This person ignores you like everyone else does. Even you didn't notice this person any more than you do the others. This person doesn't come to school for a few days and you don't notice until the rumors start. You hear their family is dead. Murdered.

You decide you want to know more about what happened, you ask the person you just heard it from, but they just sneered at you and walked away. So you sneak into the Hokage;s office. Yes, you passed thru all the jounin, chunin and Anbu ninjas. You're going thru the office and you find the paper you were looking for. Your friend's brother killed all of your friend's family except for your friend. Then the brother put your friend in a torturous genjutsu, where your friend watches the brother kill the family over and over again.

You read all this and of course you feel sorry for this person. You have no idea what it's like losing a family but you do know how it feels to be alone. And that in itself isn't something you would wish on for anyone.

You decide to be this person's friend, but he was a total douchebag no matter what you tried. So you ignore him. Then you realize something. He has no family just like you, but why does everyone love him? Why does everyone hate me? We're in the same boat but he's better. So you secretly make him your enemy. No matter what you do you're always last in place. You continue to be this loud idiot and prank everyone, just so you can make sure you exist and that you're not some kind of ghost. Because you're starting to think you're not all there sometimes.

Your pranking is also your training. So is running from all the ninjas. You fail the exam, and got tricked into doing something bad. You find out why everyone hates you and learn kagebunshin and passed.

Next day you're in a team with the person you not only hate but accidently kissed, and his fangirl you pretend to like.

Once you're doing those low d- rank mission something changes.

The three of us are somehow friends in our own weird way.

Then there comes our first c- rank mission, except it turned into an a-class mission. When your friend looks like he just died saving you, you can't help but to think of what could've been. I never got to tell him, I love him. He just died on you right there and something in you snaps. You ask for the demon sealed inside you for power. You were close to killing the person who killed your friend but you stop because…come on Sasuke tell the class why."

Everyone in the room snaps their eyes open in shock as they see Sasuke in the middle of their circle, facing Naruto and holding his hand. He sighs.

"Because revenge isn't the answer blah blah blah, it won't change anything blah blah then you would have just have more blood spilt by your hands blah." Sasuke said annoyed.

Naruto grins at him.

"H-How long were you there?" Sakura asked.

"Around the moment Naruto said 'close your eyes'." He answered.

"How did we not notice?" Neji asked mostly to himself.

"You were too distracted by Naru-chan's story." Sasuke said. There was a silent pause.

"Naru-chan?" Ten-Ten questioned. Naruto laughs nervously.

"Didn't I mentioned this before? Me and Sasuke are engaged."

"What?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yup right before we fought at the valley he promised me he would come back and we could get married, that's the real reason why I knew he would come back." Naruto grinned sheepishly at everyone's eye twitch.

"Baka" Sasuke muttered.

**I'm done! It is now almost 2 am. And I still haven't started on my essay. Fml.**


End file.
